Forbidden Attraction
by Luvdarain5
Summary: An unexpected moment of attraction between an unexpected couple...Mina and Artemis, [tall, gorgeous, sexy Artemis, not the kitty version!] and an moment that suprises them both. Please let me know what you think, constructive feedback is always welcome!


Disclaimer-Do i look like a small Asian manga artist to you? No? Then i guess i dont own Sairlor Moon then! lol

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Forbidden Attraction

No one knew about it, they never noticed or even realized it was even there. Not the other senshi, not the royal couple, not even all knowing (or know it all-depending who you asked) Luna.

It was something private just between the two of them. Neither one even verbally acknowledged it to the other. Everyone thought she was the loud, bossy, beautiful one who gave him a hard time, and he was the underappreciated, put upon underling. (Though his title was that of a guardian). When they were alone however, their roles were quite reversed.

When he was in his cat form, Mina definitely had the upper hand. She often times treated him as a pet instead of with the respect due him. But in his human form, it was another story entirely.

On this particular evening, the two sat across here bedroom from one another, he was talking with her, or more accurately _at_ her since she didn't seem to be paying attention. She sat cross-legged on the bed wearing a cute white tank top and yellow shorts.

She sat quietly, enjoying the sound of his low cultured voice, appreciating his gracefully fluid movements when he gestured-she was mesmerized. He was so incredibly handsome, tall and long limbed, with glossy, silvery white hair that almost glowed. His air of authority was unmistakable.

She wondered for the umpteenth time how this could be the same fur ball that she had to pick up after when in his cat form. She had to feed him and clean his liter box for Pete's sake! Often she had to carry him because he couldn't keep up with the others in his feline form. But when he looked like this….

"Mina" He murmured in that delicious voice she loved, when he realized she was spacing out on him.

'Hmmm?' she answered distractedly, admiring the line of his beautifully shaped brow. She longed to reach out and stroke it, but was afraid of his reaction.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked in a soft but firm tone. He was straddling a computer chair, his back straight, arms crossed on the headrest and long legs stretched out on either side of the back support.

She nodded. Of course she wasn't though. She adjusted her sitting position on the bed, hoping he would notice her legs. She tilted her head to the side in that enchanting way she had and blinked prettily.

"What was I saying?" He questioned sternly. He knew an affect he had on her, and a perverse part of him enjoyed toying with her even while the logical part of him knew it was inappropriate.

"Um…" She hated sounding ditzy in front of him when he looked like this. "You were…talking about…the..." She stopped, her brain frantically racing. "The senshi. You were talking about the latest youma attack!" She smiled brilliantly, pleased with herself. She tucked a strand of glossy blond hair behind her ear and sighed happily. He was gorgeous to look at, truly.

"No, I wasn't" he frowned at her. "I was saying that I may need to go away for a few days in order to scout out this new enemy." He stood now, moving with silent feline grace to the side of the bed where she sat, staring disapprovingly down at her.

She craned her neck back; blue eyes open wide, lashes fluttering unmistakably in that feminine move that said 'Whatever you say, you're the man, you must know best.' A ploy that she normally detested. Then his words registered.

"WHAAAT?" She jumped up off the bed, standing right in front of him, invading his personal space big time. She poked a sparkly pink fingernail in his chest. "You cant do that! What if something happens to you?" She demanded, glaring up at him. "I need you!" Then, realizing that she had better finish that sentence, as it sounded kinda suggestive, (at least to her) she added, "I need you here! With me!" Again this sounded more personal than she intended. "To advise me and stuff" she finished softly.

Her eyes trailed down to where her finger was still poking him and she flatted her hand against the fabric of his shirt, letting it slide down in a gentle caress so that her hand now rested just below his chest. She pressed her palm against him, so she could feel the hard plane of his stomach through the fabric.

"What if something happens to you?" She repeated quietly.

His nostrils flared and his stomach contracted in response to her touch. This was becoming a dangerous situation, he knew. He studied her down bent head. Normally he avoided this kind of temptation, but tonight, in the light of the full moon outside the window, he felt himself being irresistibly drawn in.

"Don't be foolish. First of all, nothing is going to happen to me. Second of all, even if it did, you would be fine, you are their leader after all" He chastised her, and started to move away, but her small fist clenched into the material, preventing him from stepping back.

He put his hand up to remove her grip on his shirt, but stilled the movement when he heard a small sigh from her.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I need you?" She asked in a small voice.

He was surprised to hear this, although he knew she thought it was true. But he had taught her all he could; time and experience would have to do the rest.

His hand rested momentarily on hers, still clasped in his shirt. His long fingers stroked the back of her hand, lightly brushing the sensitive pulse at her wrist.

"Mina" He closed his eyes briefly, trying to find strength before continuing. One of them had to be strong here. This was wrong, he reminded himself grimly.

"Hey" He spoke again in a low voice, waiting until she looked up at him. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, their silky bangs mingling together. They were so close now, both eye-to-eye, sharing the same breath. He tried to convey the right emotions. She was his ward; she needed to see him as an authoritarian figure.

"I know you feel that you still need me now, and of course I am always here to advise y-" He was cut off when she interrupted him sharply.

"You know, don't you?" She spoke with a hint of desperation. Her eyes searched his frantically, searching for answers, terrified to voice the question but also determined to find out once and for all.

He blinked, but his gaze was hot with mixed emotions. "Mina, please." His voice begged her not to continue but his face conveyed strong emotions at odds with his tone.

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, gathering courage to continue. "You know how I feel about you." She immediately opened her eyes, anxious to see his response. Even though she was drowning in volatile emotions, her impetuous nature reigned; she had to know what he felt.

He pulled away, breaking their physical contact and severing their emotional connection.

Pacing the room, thoughts crowded in his head. There was too much between them for this to happen. He was older than her, with more experience for one thing. In human years she was 18 and he was in the equivalent of his late 20's. She was his charge; she was put into his care for safekeeping, not for…this. And of course, everyone expected him to be with Luna, since they were the only two of their kind. Even Luna expected it, regardless of how he felt…

He stopped in the middle of the room, looking over at her perched on the edge of the bed anxiously watching him. Her back was straight and her hands, though they were twining together in agitation were in her lap, her legs crossed, feet bouncing with excess energy. This reaction was not like his Mina at all; She was normally hyperactive, jumping up, taking charge of situations and generally being crazy. This silent, nervous woman was a stranger. Then he blinked, a realization coming over him. She was a woman now. The change so gradual he had not seen it coming.

He stood unmoving, studying her in a new light. At 5'7 she was considered tall, not close to his 6'2 frame though, and could be graceful when she applied herself. Her long thick blond hair and impish blue eyes framed by feathery black lashes were an irresistible temptation to any man. And her figure, he could no longer deny to himself, was decidedly sexy. That wonderful hourglass shape that most women longed for and men couldn't help watching.

"Mina" He spoke in a strange voice, unsure of himself, of his next move. He started back towards the bed, to where she sat, thoughts still racing through his quick mind. She wasn't immature, as she had been when she was younger. Sure she was enthusiastic, but she had a great zest for life, and had learned when to shelve it such as when there was danger or the occasion called for it.

He reached the bed, and stopped in front of her, looking down for a moment from his vantage point. His eyes searched hers, and understanding dawned in his eyes. She was truly in love with him, he saw. And amazingly, he realized he might just love her too.

He reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek, his heart thumping hard in his chest when she turned her face into his palm. She closed her eyes, and he thought dizzily that their roles had reversed and she had become the cat, and he the indulgent master.

He took in a deep breath, knowing that he was about to change their relationship forever. He knelt before her, resting on his haunches so that they were level with each other. It was symbolic, at least to him. They were no longer guardian and ward, but equals.

Slowly, he leaned in, his hands bracing himself on either side of her, resting on the cushioned bedspread. When his lips were inches away from hers, he paused, giving her a chance to deny him if she choose. She gave him a tender smile that stole his breath and reached out a finger to trace the line of his jaw. He waited a beat longer, to torment them both with the anticipation. Because the satisfaction, he knew, would be powerful. This had been brewing between them for so long.

Her gentle smile turned saucy, and she impatiently leaned forward, not having any of his head games. As their lips met they both experienced shocked tremors at the force of pleasure rushing through them.

There would be no hesitant first kiss for them, not if his Mina had any say about it. She grabbed at his shoulders blindly, hauling fistfuls of his clothing so that he was pulled up from his crouched position. He fell forward and she tumbled back, her hair billowing around her and his torso pressing hers into the depths of the plush comforter. They wrestled together oddly for a moment, their bodies trying to find a fit, mouths fused together hotly, and half falling of the bed in their haste to finally touch one another.

Frustrated, he broke the kiss with a quiet sound of agitation, realizing their grappling wasn't getting them anywhere. Taking command, he moved over her on all fours in order to slide her body more fully onto the bed. His silky hair tickled her face for a moment while he repositioned her and she laughed breathlessly, the sound turning him on even more. Finally she was fully on the bed but his face was now aligned with her neck. He pressed his advantage, nuzzling into the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder and delighting in her shivery moans. He gave a masculine groan of approval at the taste of her-he couldn't get enough of her, couldn't take it all in.

They moved together pleasurably, two longtime companions exploring each other for the first time. Heady kisses and shaky breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Strangely, she never called him by his name. That name was reserved for his other self; the furry one who, in her mind, had nothing to do with the intense lover before her now.

Her heart tripped an erratic beat at the thought of seeing him unclothed. She longed to peel off the white uniform he always wore, to see the lean physique hinted at under the starched lines. She wondered if he would think It too soon if she tried to now. She was amazed this was happening at all and while part of her wanted to go as far as he would allow her, another part of her feared he would soon come to his senses and bring things to a halt.

Mina's heart stopped beating altogether when he pulled his mouth away from hers and aligned their gazes once again. The two stared deeply into each others eyes, breathing labored and chests heaving. Time seemed to stop for them both. The next moment her heart began to pound loudly in her ears when she felt his hand between them reach to the first button on her blouse. He wanted to watch her, to gauge her reactions and know that she was unafraid of this. She swallowed hard, her throat dry and closed her eyes as a wave of desire swamped her. She opened them in time to see him mimic her action, swallowing loudly and wetting his lips in anticipation.

He started to move in again, instinct demanding he taste her now, his willpower too weak to resist, when they both paused, a different pull to their senses alerting them to trouble. Both stayed unmoving, testing the feeling to be sure it was real and not imagined. They felt the tug again and the mood was immediately broken.

"No, no, no, NO!" Mina was ready to cry, tears of disappoint brimming her lashes. She remained lying on the bed, head turned away from him to hide the depths of her misery. He sat back and moved away from her soundlessly, sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands while trying to still his jack hammering heart.

"We're needed," He told her emotionlessly, "Lets go."

She looked at him in shock, enraged that he could switch gears so easily. But when he turned to face her, she saw the pain in those silvery blue eyes and subduing her reaction when she realized this was hard for him too. Instead she nodded in agreement.

She stood up and transformed, the glow of golden warmth encasing her body. Shamelessly he watched, his body mindlessly reacting to the glimpse of her nude form mid transformation.

She stood before him, power radiating from her in waves, but her usual poise was lacking. Uncharacteristically, she waited for him to make the next move. Once they left this room and moved to the battlefield, there would be distance and distractions, and things might not be the same when they returned. After all, this had been a momentary impulse that had carried them both away. No promises had been made. No vows exchanged save her impassioned confession.

He approached her still in his human form. He wanted to have one more moment together like this when two heartbeats were as one, as they contemplated their future relationship. The dynamic was about to change, and they both silently wondered-would they become lovers, perhaps more? She didn't speak and for a moment neither did he but their eyes said what their hearts felt. Finally he leaned forward and bestowed a gentle kiss on her still swollen lips. "We have a lot to talk about when we get back."

She nodded, and suddenly broke the intensity of the moment with a huge grin that was pure Mina. "We better get going," she ordered him, dancing a little jig, all that attraction and sexual tension of only moments before melting into raw energy. "Come on, shake a leg!"

He signed inwardly, partly in adoration, partly in exasperation. Things _were _going to change, but how much and to what end no one knew, least of all him. But he thought he might be willing to take a chance. If it meant being with her.

A white light surrounded him, enveloping him until it dissipated and he re-appeared in small, furry form.

"Lets go Artemis!" She howled, running out the window, not stopping to see if he was behind her. He shook his head, life was certainly unpredictable, and he had not seen this coming. He feared what the others would say, and ran to catch up with her, to caution her to keep quiet about this for now.

He reached the end of the sidewalk, but she was long gone, and he turned his head to see which way she had run. She was going to have to show more respect for him in this form if they were going to be together, he though, already linking the two of them together as a couple in his mind.

Suddenly the sound of rushing air filled his ears as she raced back towards him. "What are you doing sitting there?" She asked, "We gotta go!" With that, she scooped him up and began running again. "Remember" She whispered softly into his ear, "I need you with me. Always"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The End


End file.
